


Her New Job

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Casual, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Excuse my latest 2 for not being so spicy :)
Kudos: 28





	Her New Job

She laid down heavily on the couch front down and gave an exhausted sigh.

“Tough day, dear?” Her mom asked in a smug tone as she was playing on her phone.

“Yeah but I think I just bought myself some free time. He just came in my ass twice in the span of 40 minutes so I should have some time to relax.” She said, tired.

“Oh if he’s having one of those days I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Mom responded. “He could need you again any minute.”

“Well I’ll hope for a few minutes then, he’s had me glued to his cock all day.” She fiddled her thumbs. “I mean not that I hate it at all it’s just a bit exhausting after a while.” She took her phone and started scrolling through it.

Her mom chuckled. “I know what you mean, but you also know just how much he both needs and appreciates it.”

“Yes, Mom. I know he does.” She responded, and smiled. 

“Otherwise, is the job of taking care of your father working out for you? Think you can do this long term? Personally I’m really enjoying the break.” Her mom asked.

She thought for a bit. “Yeah I mean it hasn’t been that long since I took over and I think I’m getting really good at it already, and dad keeps giving nothing but positive feedback along with some constructive criticism, so I think I can definitely take over the job of being his set of holes for good mom.” She told her happily.

“I’m really glad to hear that dear. He’s only had good things to say about you as well, and he’s especially missed having someone so tight around since he’s stretched me out after all these years.” She chuckled again. 

They kept exchanging the conversation for a few more minutes, until they heard footsteps in the stairwell.

“What are you lovely ladies talking about?” Dad asked when he walked into the living room.

“You, actually.” Mom answered.

“Hey ‘sup dad?” The daughter asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Well I was just coming in to use you again real quick. Sorry, I know it’s more than usual today.” He said, halfway apologetic.

“Not a problem at all dad take as many times you need.” She told him heartily. “You want me to get up or?”

“No no, no need to, Love.” He told her.

Her dad bent over where she was laying on the sofa, putting himself on top of her. He parted her cheeks, and easily slid in his entire cock down to the balls quickly, as she grunted and he let out a pleased exhale.

She leaned her head into one of his large hands placed on the side of her head. 

“Love you Honey.” He said as he started to slowly fuck her ass. 

“Love you too Dad.” She responded genuinely as she braced herself for when he would pick up the pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my latest 2 for not being so spicy :)


End file.
